The use of submerged combustion to melt glass is known in the glassmaking industry. In submerged combustion, combustion gases are injected beneath the surface of a molten pool of glass and are permitted to percolate upwardly through the melt. An advantage of such an approach is that the materials being heated are in intimate contact with the combustion gases thereby yielding efficient heat exchange rates. Another advantage is that the injection of the gases into the melt produces a high degree of stirring which can be beneficial in some melting processes. Notwithstanding these potential advantages, submerged combustion has a drawback in that the volatility of the submerged combustion process may result in significant vibration of the melter that can lead to fatigue of system components.